24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BillBuchanan24
Red links Please don't remove red links. They're useful indications of what articles still need to be created. --Proudhug 05:11, 1 October 2008 (UTC) : Sorry bout that! Won't do it again... -- BillBuchanan24 05:24, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Forum, and actor pages Hey Bill thanks for the proposal over on the Forum. I'll post my feedback there soon, eventually we'll get some ideas thrown around, and hopefully it will be implemented in some manner. I definitely will support it, but with a few important caveats that I'll explain in the forum later. Also thanks for making those actor pages recently, I hope you make more! I bet you'll find, like I have, that making actor articles is both relatively easy and a great way to contribute to the wiki. You've caught on to our standard layout almost perfectly. In the future, could you post films (and made-for-TV movies) as italicized, and TV series as "quoted"? It's also worth noting that we put years in parentheses, and character roles aren't listed. These are minor things, however, and I only point them out to make sure the articles have consistency. Otherwise, fantastic work! 05:50, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :No problems! I'll stick to that layout from now on and I shall continue to create those pages... sorry if I'm wasting your time having to correct my mistakes though... and just a quick question, is there a list of all of the articles containing red links or actors without pages? BillBuchanan24 08:11, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Awesome, and yes to answer your question, you can always rummage through . It's an automatically-generated list of red-links, organized by number of links. It's a pretty useful tool! And you can always do a to check what links to a page, even red-linked pages that don't exist yet, to determine if you've found an actor's name. 09:18, 28 September 2008 (UTC) : One quick note: check out the description at Unnamed characters. Links to unnamed characters should be Unnamed_law_enforcement_officers#Deputy_sheriff, not Unnamed_Day_2_characters#Deputy_sheriff. Those "Unnamed Day # characters" exist for cross-reference purposes only, and links should only point to the character entries at the "Unnamed occupation" pages. I won't get into why this is the case unless you're curious. Otherwise, again, outstanding work so far! It's great to see so many new pages. 06:31, 30 September 2008 (UTC) NIA logo Hey, I checked out the NIA logo for The Game. The picture is of an eagle's head peeking out from behind either the White House or the U.S. Treasury building, I can't tell. I'd guess the latter, but it's really not accurate. Hope this helps. And, in the future, if you want a better chance at an answer to a question like this, be sure to pose it in the Situation Room. You're more likely to get an answer asking the entire community, rather than one or two specific people. --Proudhug 14:32, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks heaps! So where did the screenshot come from??? (see right)BillBuchanan24 23:48, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Most of the promotional screen-shots of The Game seem to have come from earlier versions, before the final product was released. That's definitely the NIA map, though, with the CTU logo on the floor. --Proudhug 02:43, 15 January 2008 (UTC) 24 Minutes Wiki 24 has a page, 24 references, specifically for other shows and media that parody or mention 24. Rather than create pages for every other show that alludes to 24, all of this information is placed in one area. While your efforts are greatly appreciated, "24 Minutes" doesn't merit its own page in the encyclopedia. Feel free to move whatever you feel is important to 24 references and then we can delete the page you created. --Proudhug 02:26, 3 October 2007 (UTC) : ok. Thanks! : PS: How do you do a redirect? : Is it #REDIRECT the page to redirect or is it something different? : --BillBuchanan24 Yes, that's how you do it. --Proudhug 05:39, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Real world information Hello. You might want to review the Manual of Style's policy on real world information. Wiki 24 only includes information that comes directly from the TV show or it's spin-offs. --Proudhug 01:15, 27 September 2007 (UTC) : Hey ProudHug... sorry, I forgot that... can you have links to Wikipedia for more info, being that it would not be correlated to 24?? --BillBuchanan24 01:19, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Sure can. You can also put a limited amount of useful "extra" information under "Background information and notes." --Proudhug 01:50, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Appreciate the help you've been giving. This website is lucky to have people like you working on it! --BillBuchanan24 02:18, 27 September 2007 (UTC) : Also, pay attention to your perspective in In-Universe articles. NIA is full of references to it not being real. All IU articles on Wiki 24 need to maintain the perspective of a character on the show. --Proudhug 07:28, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::Are the revisions of the NIA article I made any better? BillBuchanan24 04:45, 8 January 2008 (UTC)